


November 2nd

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: I fic'd on Tumblr (Original writings on Tumblr) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Death, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Castiel wakes to find Dean missing. When he finds him, he tries to offer words of comfort in his time of grieving.





	November 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on November 2nd and honestly didn't know if I was going to share it at all. But I figured why not. Enjoy.
> 
> all errors are my own

Castiel woke up to cuddle closer to his fiance for warmth, only to be met with cold empty sheets. He sat up and rubbed his sleep-heavy eyes as he tried to look around the dark room for any sign of Dean. He turned to the nightstand, tired hand hands groping until the found the cool glass and plastic of his glasses. Once they were slid on he saw that it was a quarter to four in the morning and wondered were Dean could be.

He pulled the comforter off the bed and slipped into his house slippers and padded his way through the apartment. Given the time of the morning, Castiel didn’t want to call out for Dean in case it woke up their guests. Luckily he had a vague idea as to where Dean was, considering the kitchen was empty and the bathrooms dark.

He made his way to the back door, his suspicions confirmed when their black lab lifted his head and thumped his tail twice in greeting as Castiel stepped outside.

He gently scratched as Vader’s head before looking over to where his fiance sat on the foot of a lounger. He held onto the neck of a beer bottle as it hung between his knees. Castiel slipped behind him, hissing as the cold metal frame hit his bare legs.

He wrapped an arm around Dean, pulling him so that his back was against Castiel’s chest. He used his other hand to try and wrap Dean under the blanket.

“You're freezing, Dean.”

Dean only hummed in response, clearly lost in his own thoughts but aware enough that Castiel was there. Castiel kissed the flesh under Dean’s right ear, earning another hum and movement from Dean.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said softly looking at him with a small smile. A smile that didn’t reach his beautiful dark chartreuse eyes.

“Hello, Dean… Want to talk about whatever it is that has you out here?”

“It’s November second,” Dean said softly before looking back out to the dark yard

Of course. It was the anniversary that both Dean and his little brother, Sam, had their worlds flipped upside down. Castiel tightens his hold on his love, hoping to give his strength a comfort.

“It’s been thirty-five years.” Dean’s voice is barely above a whisper but Castiel can hear the broken timber in it. Again Castiel is quiet. Letting Dean reflects and giving him silent support.

“Mom would have been so proud of Sammy,” Dean chuckled before bringing the amber bottle to his lips.

Castiel pressed a soft kiss to the bolt of Dean’s jaw. “I think she would have been proud of you, too,” he added.

“I don’t know…”

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice was soft but firm making it clear that he was unhappy with Dean’s go-to response of self-depreciation.

“What, Cas? I’m sure Mom wanted me to graduate high school. To go to college and be more than some mechanic.”

“Dean Jonathan Winchester,” Castiel nudged Dean’s jaw, making the other man look at him. “You are so much more than “some mechanic” and you know it.” The corner of Dean’s mouth quirked up when Castiel used his finger quotes but he said nothing.

“Your mother would be proud that despite the absent father,  _ you  _ made things work.  _ You  _ raised Sam into the man he is today. Sure you didn’t graduate. But that was because while your classmates were drinking underage, doing drugs and whatever bad choices of their youth, you were doing your father’s job. You were learning a trade, bringing food to the table and raising a child. You put the needs of Sam above your own. And then, once you knew Sam was going to be okay, you set a goal for yourself.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but Castiel could see the fondness in them. As much as Dean hated to have people praise him, Castiel knew it pleased him. It was something he didn’t get often and Castiel tried his hardest to remind Dean how good he was.

“I think your mother would be so proud of you going out on your own to get your GED then working your way up in that garage. It doesn’t matter that you didn’t get a college degree. You proved to Rufus that you were not only reliable and the best damn mechanic in that place, but that you were smart enough to anticipate trends and needs of your clients.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

“And most of all, Dean. I think your mom would be proud of the man you are. Because one thing that I’ve always heard about Mary Winchester, whether it’s from Bobby, Ellen or even the memories you have, is that family always comes first and you have always lived by that.”

Dean leaned forward, pressing his lips to Castiel’s. The kiss was nothing more than a lingering chaste kiss, but it was enough for Castiel to know Dean was thankful for his words.

“Mom would have loved you, Cas,” Dean whispered, resting his forehead against Castiel’s.

“You think so?” Castiel asked, trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice.

“I know so,” Dean replied confidently. “Because I love you. And you take care of me. And you don’t let me get away with talking shit about myself.”

“Well, I really don’t like it when you speak ill of my fiance,” Castiel teased, soaking in the smile on Dean’s face. “He is an amazing man, after all.”

Dean pulled away slightly to finish his beer and put it down before moving in the chair to face Castiel. Once he had straddled the lounger, he pulled Castiel’s legs over his own so that he was now sitting in Dean’s lap, making Castiel yelp in shock at the sudden movements and coldness of Dean’s hands.

“He sounds amazing,” Dean murmured as he nudged Castiel’s jaw with his nose, prompting Castiel to tilt his head back and expose the long column of his throat. Castiel hummed when Dean started to nuzzle, placing butterfly kisses along his pulse point and work his way up.

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean playfully bit at Castiel’s jaw making the other man shove at him. The sound of Dean’s laugh warmed Castiel in ways he couldn’t even begin to describe or imagine. But that was how it always was with Dean. Indescribable.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him in tight and laying his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel knew everything Dean was trying to say with those two simple words and made a silent vow to always be the comfort Dean needs no matter the storm.


End file.
